The Firestarter
by Linarian Rathma
Summary: Naruto is forbidden from using Kyubi's chakra, so he is given something in exchange- His bloodline, the firestarter.


THE FIRESTARTER

Good day, fellow fic readers and writers. I am Linarian Rathma and I am here with my new story, the Firestarter, which is a Naruto with a slight FMA crossover…

And about my other story- The Swordfighting Kitsune. I am reconsidering the whole story tree, so it will take some time for me to post it again.

Anyway, this is a pre- chunin exams finals fic, at least that's where it starts.

SO LETS ROCK!

CHAPTER 1

Naruto Uzumaki was pissed. Extremely. He was busy training with Ero- sennin, trying to get down the use of the kyubi chakra, when suddenly some idiotic ANBU had popped up next to him and scared him out of his skin. THEN he had told him that the Sandaime had summoned him.

What had that old fool summoned him for this time? Did the stupid civilian council find some new excuse to try to get him arrested and executed?

He entered the Sandaime's office, all sweaty and nervous. The sandaime looked at him with serious eyes."Ah, Naruto-kun. Good. You're here. I'm sorry if I am being too direct, but… I forbid you from using the Kyubi's chakra in the finals."

"WHAT! But… but… do you not want me to become a chunin?" Naruto said, his expression becoming darker. Hiruzen replied, trying to remain calm, " Naruto… the council just needs a reason. If they see you using its chakra, they'll ask for your head on a platter. However, I do want to see becoming chunin, naruto, or even a tokubetsu jounin in the exams if you can manage it. So, I will give you something even better… I will give you, your bloodlines."

Hiruzen handed Naruto two scrolls. "Open the red one first." Naruto did just so.

"My little Naru-chan,

If you are reading this, then I am no longer around. My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and I am currently preparing to go and face the Kyubi no Yoko which is currently attacking Konohagukure no sato. I know you must be eager to know about your father, but unfortunately, you can find out about him only after you become a chunin. His bloodline, however was never revealed as he only told it to me. His power was that he could literally set chakra on fire. Mine is not impressive by its own. We Uzumakis can send bursts of chakra in its nascent and most powerful form outside our bodies in powerful bursts. In a later stage of this bloodline, we can also turn this chakra into solid objects. But, we thought that if you wanted to become a ninja, you would require all the help you can get. So, we created a new style which joins both bloodlines- the honō no shōjo chārī – the firestarter. It deals with releasing a burst of chakra and then setting it on fire, causin a huge blast of fire. The second scroll contains all the techniques we managed to think of with it. Of course you'll have to create more of your own techniques. Also, in the scroll are strategies and all kinds of things to increase your intelligence, since being a Jinchuriki, you would have been treated improperly. Seriously, if I get my hands on that baka of a father of yours, I'll smash him into the ground enough times to make him forget his name.

Your Loving Mother,

Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto sweatdropped. His mother was exactly like him. He stared at the other thick scroll.

"This is going to be a long month," he said

TIMESKIP- ONE MONTH LATER AT THE FINALS-

"This is Naruto? Seriously?" was the thought in everyone's mind. As he stood in the middle of of the arena with Neji, everyone could see that he had transformed completely. He was wearing a black version of his jacket, with ANBU armor and ANBU style pants. He had the Kanji for honō no shōjo chārī on the back of his jacket, written along the Uzumaki spiral.

"Give up, Uzumaki. A loser like you cannot defeat me. Fate has…" Neji was cut off by a pissed off Naruto who was moving his hands , copying a mouth, " blah blah blah, just get on with it will ya?" Then he made an all familiar hand seal and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Neji was suddenly surrounded by ten Naruto's each with equal amount of chakra to stop his Byakugan from recognizing the real one. " Stupid. He thinks he can protect himself by letting his clones fight me. Huh. He cannot DEFY FATE!" He quickly took care of two clones by jabbing them in quick succession, then destroyed three others by jumping over them and letting lose three kunai, hitting each of them in the shoulder. The remaining five were dispatched by a quick Kaiten. As soon as he saw five puffs of smoke, he ran towards the remaining Naruto. He saw that Naruto had raised his right hand and poised his fingers, ready to snap them. As soon as Neji was close enough, Naruto snapped them, and a stream of fire rushed towards the Hyuga.

Neji's eyes widened. "What was that?" he asked, glaring at the blond ninja in front of him.

"That, my friend, is my bloodline- The Honō no shōjo chārī.

YOSH! Sorry for the Cliffie, and the short chapter, but this was more of a test chapter.

OMAKE:

"blah blah blah , Get on with it will ya?"

IN THE STANDS-

Kumo Ninjas- "NOOOOO! NOT ANOTHER BEEE! DAMN YOU, YOU MONSTER OF RAPPPP!"


End file.
